Talk:Summoner Guide to Mini Avatar Fights
ADDITIONAL INFOS ---- The mini-size fight are the only way for player who are under level 75 (or so) to get their avatar (unless they got some very good LS ready to help them ^^) but one point might be considered in my opinion about doing those quests. I'm a 75 SMN for a while now and at time i wish to redo those fight to get Adjurator Ring (believe me this ring is SO cool ^^) so i ask a friend to come with me to duoing those (yes they can be duo by 2 75 SMN not as easy as it sound but still possible). You noticed that with mini-fork you can warp to cloister ? The trick is that you get the real fork too then use the mini to teleport to crystal and you dont have to walk the LONG way to the cloister anymore ^^ I take mine and my friend take his too (mini-ford AND real fork) and when he trade his mini-fork to the NPC nothing happened.... I tried and been warped. We thought that something going wrong then i ask him if he had already done the mini-fight and win, he tell me that it was the case and we figure why he couldn't teleport there !! I got a very good friend who helped me with high people to get all my avatar when i was lvl 1 SMN ^^ so i didn't do mini-fight at all and i can still warp to cloisters when i want. So take care if you're doing the fight this way you wont be able to teleport yourself to cloister !! Can be a pain when need to redo the fight and a SMN need to defeat the whole set of avatar 3 times >_< (one to get avatars, another to get Fenrir access and again to get Adjurator Ring) Just a precision that all SMN should read before doing mini-fight ^^ Good Luck to you all futur SMN ^^ --Pikashit 16:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I will put those info into the guide if the creator of it want me to do so just want to point out that thing seems important to me. This guide looks like it needs to be cleaned up and rewritten. It's useful in parts, but it reads more like a one big rant in a blog entry then a guide and and seems pretty hypocritical. "This is an in-depth guide to the Mini Avatar fights for those on a budget" ... and then the author proceeds to brag about his linkshell/gear and say "these fights are not cheap" and "I lost more then 400k worth of gil to these fights". Akeda 00:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Astral Flow burn I would strongly advise readers to not follow this guide. I made the mistake of doing so and I failed to beat Ramuh for 4 days in a row. There are a couple things to address. 1) WHM Subjob is definitely ideal. You will most likely need paralyna and protect is very nice. An alternative to whm would be ninja. Yes I know, you don't get Utsusemi, but you DO get dual wield. Dual wielding Hermit Wands can be very nice but only if you are certain you can avoid the Thunderspark. 2) Don't use Astral Flow at the start? This is where this guide is dead wrong. Once I decided to Astral Flow off the bat instead of following this guide, I killed Ramuh the very next day. See, Ramuh becomes stronger as the fight goes on. You want to burn him down asap. On Lightsday, Carbuncle can and will kill Ramuh with 3 Searing Lights. Here's what happened when I decided to try Astral Flow burn for the first time. Searing Light hits Ramuh for 230. Searing Light hits Ramuh for 114. Searing Light hits Ramuh for 210. Ramuh dies. Yes Carbuncle got off some melee hits in between, but even with an unlucky partial resist I was still able to kill him. 3) Your food of choice should be something defensive. A Jack-o-Lantern is a nice cheap vegetable for +10 evasion (2k gil on my server). Getting items with +mana is pointless. The first Searing Light will drain your mana to nothing. For consumables, all you need is 2 ethers (ether+3 is your best bet since it doesn't have a 10 second use time like hi-ethers), one yagudo drink, and as many hi-potions as you feel comfortable with. I used 4 for my kill on Ramuh. I brought 6 with me. A key thing to keep in mind is that you can NOT freak out when Ramuh is hitting you. He will hit you. Expect it. Prepare for it. Get ready for him to ThunderII Carbuncle for 145 damage and one-shot him. Having your summoning magic at 63 is the cap for level 20. I strongly advise taking the time to do this. One last suggestion - watch Youtube videos of these fights. Even if it's not your first time attempting the fight they are very useful. Pay close attention to what abilities they use and when they use them. Pay attention to their positioning and their timing. These fights are easy if done right. Peldin 18:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC)